The Venus Experiment
by Deaths.RoseXo
Summary: 2nd part to School Invasion, but can still be understood if you haven't read the 1st part. Something is wrong with Earth's atmosphere. Frozen deserts, Acid rain, burning ice caps. 10th Doctor x OC. Please Review! XD
1. Remember Me?

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Doctor Who. This is a nonprofit fan fiction.

**Chapter 1: Remember Me?**

I was jogging the downtown streets of Boston, Mass. Unlike my usual jogging route I had in the trails lined with woods, this one was chaotic and crowded. Everything had changed in the last few months, and Cross Country had been postponed until further notice, due to the strange weather occurrences. Unbelievable things such as acid falling down as rain and deserts being flash frozen, struck out of the blue. The whole world was all topsy-turvey. Now, thanks to it all, I was confined to the crowded city streets, because if anything weird started to happen I could easily slip into one of the many shops alone said streets; safe from harm. How boring!

I was working on my fourth mile when someone came running out of the alley that I was passing. It was a tall man with a tan trench coat billowing out after him. Something tingled at the edges of my mind, and before I realized it, I found myself pushing myself to run faster to catch up the the man. Something about him seemed so familiar, yet I couldn't believe the absurdity of what I was doing; chasing some guy 'cause his coat reminded me of someone. But that didn't stop me. It was almost as if some unseen force was guiding me, drawing me to him.

"Hey, wait! Wait!" I yelled after him. I couldn't believe I was doing this. This was insane. Yet, still, I had that nagging sense that I knew him from somewhere. I forced my aching, protesting muscles to pull me along even faster. "HEY! DOCTOR!"

Doctor. The Doctor. The Doctor of Time. That's who he was. I don't know how I knew it-I haven't seen him since I was a junior in high school-but I knew it was him.

He turned around, his eyes knitted together in a mix of impatience and annoyance. His chocolaty eyes scanned the crowd, searching for the person who called for him. Not recognizing me, he was about to turn back around. Again, I yelled out him name. That time his eyes locked onto mine. A broad smile sneaked its way onto my face. A flicker of recognition flickered across his features, but I could tell that he hadn't quite pieced together a name with a face. Although it had been seven years since I'd last seen him, a vague pang of hurt struck me. I brushed the feeling aside knowing it was silly; we had only met once, and not for very long. In fact I never thought I'd see him again.

By the time I caught up to him, I can tell he knew who I was. "Dr. Abigail Lynn Brooks! Of course, how could I forget!" He gave me a huge, toothy grin and shook my hand. "Might I say, it truly is quite an honor!" I just smiled back even though I didn't really know what he was talking about. I wasn't a doctor yet. I was still in college.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages! But you haven't aged at all. How long has it been for you, since you seen me last?" I asked him. Though it didn't look like he could have been any more than a day older, I knew that he'd remember me if it really was only a day.

"I'm sorry? Oh! You're the girl! How could I been so thick? But, anyways, I'm sorry, but I have to go. Bit of a...problem I have to solve. Well, actually it's a big problem really. Well, not so big that it can't be fixed. Sorry, I have to go." He turned to walk away.

"Is it about the acid rain?" I asked before he disappeared into the crowd.

He turned back towards me. "Yes, it is. What do you know about it."

I had no idea what this strange man was asking me. He couldn't have been talking to me, yet he was looking right at me. "I'm sorry, sir. Were you talking to me?" I asked cautiously. His dark eyebrows knitted together like I just said something foreign.

"Abigail?" He said my name as if I was a frightened child he was trying to calm down.

"How do you know my name?" I demanded as a chill went up my spine. My body tensed, ready to run, and I realized that it felt as though I had already been running. _That__'__s__weird__._ I thought to myself.

"Abby, it's me. It's the Doctor. We were just talking." He explained. Suddenly everything rushed back.

The Doctor was looking at me funny. "Damn, it happened again." I mumbled to myself.

"What's happened again?"

"I keep having...these memory lapses. I'll be perfectly fine, then suddenly I don't know where I am or what I'm doing. I went to the doctor, but everything checks out just fine." The doctor took out his little metal tube that made the funny noises. Sonic screwdriver, I remembered it was called. He waved the sonic screwdriver up and down my body. As it pointed towards my head, its sound went higher in pitch.

The Doctor looked at the device with scrutiny before giving me the same analyzing look. It kind of scared me having him look at me like that; it meant that something was wrong.

"What is it, Doctor?" Part of me didn't want to know the answer.

"I don't know." Was his response. Although his face betrayed nothing, I knew he was lying.


	2. Forgetting the Rain

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Doctor Who. This is a nonprofit fan fiction.

Review Replies:  
**BlueEyedDreamer97:** I'm glad you like it. That seems like...quite an interesting friend. lol. I promise that I'm going to finish it and hopefully soon. It's not going to be too long, at least not as of right now, and I will do my best to update everyday. (:  
**James Birdsong: **Thank you! :D

**Chapter 2: Forgetting the Rain**

The Doctor is such an impossible man, an impossible man that can call all over the universe during any year. This is how I got ahold of Shannen, my roommate. It was part of our roommate rules that we'd call one another if we were planning on bringing someone over. Usually, we gave each other at least an hour's notice before bringing a guest, but in this case I was sure that she wouldn't mind.

After a few minutes in a taxi, the Doctor and I arrived at the Boston University campus. I led the way through the dormitory and gave three rapid knocks on the door before opening it. This was the code for "I have company".

Inside the tiny shared room, Shannen was sitting on her bed, notes and open books sprawled haphazardly around her. Though this wasn't the most unusual of situations I've walked into, it still seemed out of place. I tried to think of why that could be. Maybe it was the way I rushed off the phone, telling her that I'd explain later, and she didn't want to miss whatever was going on.

Shannen looked up casually, throwing out a "hey", but then she saw the Doctor. She scanned over him, stripping him with her eyes, before looking back to me with a smirk on her painted lips.

"Shannen, this is the Doctor. Doctor, this is my roommate Shannen."

"Roommate _and _best friend." Shannen corrected.

"Ello, lovely to meet you." The Doctor offered her a bright smile.

"I was just heading to the mall, if you need anything, text me, 'kay?" Shannen told us, which really meant "Have fun, Girly, and tell me all about it later". I suppressed a laugh.

Once she was gone, there was a slightly awkward moment where neither the Doctor or I moved or said anything.

"Your roommate just randomly gets up and leaves in the middle of studying to go to the mall? That's a bit odd, isn't it?" The Doctor commented, but his attention was focused on the human anatomy posters on my side of the room. I drew and labeled them myself.

"No. She didn't know why I left out so many details on the phone, so she wanted to see what was going on. Then she saw you, so she figured that she was supposed to leave." I blushed at what I was hinting at. It was weird; I never blush. Ever.

"What do- Oh, right." I felt my face burn even more, but I pushed aside the feeling and sat down on the computer chair. The Doctor lowered himself into the beanbag chair beside Shannen's bed. This made me smile; he looked so out of place sitting there in his absurd outfit. Business suit with red kicks and spiked hair.

"What century do you come from?" I asked, laughing.

"Why do you ask?" His cluelessness makes me laugh even harder. "What's so funny?" For some reason, this sent me over the edge and I found myself in such hysterics that my ab muscles ached.

"Stopit!" The Doctor demanded, and I reigned in my control.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Using my finger to brush away the tear that escaped my left eye, I didn't dare to look at him in case the insane laughter started again.

"When did it start? The memory loss?"

The lighthearted moment was gone, and I looked at him seriously. "I'm not sure of the exact date. Maybe about two or three months ago? Just before the..."

There was a stranger in my dorm room, leisurely seated in Shannen's blue beanbag chair. I jumped out of my own seat and stepped away from him.

"Who are you?" I demanded. I looked around for my friend, but Shannen was nowhere to be seen. Her notes and books laid open on her bed and there was a slight impression on the sheets where she was sitting. How long ago could that have been?

"How did you get in here? Where's Shannen?" I yelled at the stranger.

"Abby, it's okay. I'm the Doctor, remember? Just calm down and try to focus." He was on his feet in a second and had his hands held out like he was trying to calm a spooked horse. Something tingled on the edge of my mind, poking and prodding at me. I chose to ignore it.

"Abby, I need you to think. What were you just doing a moment ago?" The man asked me gently. I tried to think about it, but my mind just ran into a blank wall.

"Who are you?" My voice was low and dangerous sounding. The guy moved as if to grab my arm and I snapped. I spun around and ran out of the room, screaming.

There was a stranger in my room and Shannen was missing. She wouldn't just leave her stuff laying around like that. Shannen was organized; everything had a place, and everything was in its place at all times.

"Abby, just wait!" I heard the Doctor yell after me and I stopped dead in my tracks. What was I doing in the hallway? Everything came back to me like a wave crashing into the shore. Oh.

"Sorry, Doctor. I never know when these things are coming. It's just whenever I talk about...Oh, my _God__!_" The realization crashed into me like another wave. I reached out and grabbed hold of the Doctor's hand so that when I forgot again, I wouldn't freak out. "The rain."


	3. Allonsy!

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Doctor Who. This is a nonprofit fan fiction.

**Chapter 3: Allons-y!**

I was in the hallway, walking towards my dorm room, hand in hand with a tall, handsome stranger. How this happened, I didn't remember, but I didn't really care. It was happening, and that was good enough for me. If only I could remember his name...

Inside the tiny dorm, Shannen's stuff was all thrown about, which was odd for her; she always liked to keep things tidy. The man whose name I couldn't remember lead me into the room like he'd been in there before. Maybe he was Shannen's "friend".

He guided me to the computer chair and I sat down, looking up at him with a smile. "Sorry, I'm terrible with names. Who are you again?" I batted my eyelashes, but he ignored me and plopped into Shannen's beanbag. This brought on a major sense of deja vu. "Doctor! It's been so long. How did you get here?"

The Doctor found me! I haven't seen him since... "Oh. God, I really hate this. It is so frustrating!" I clenched my hands into fists.

"It's okay. We'll figure it out. Now, I'm going to try something. I just need you to relax and trust me, okay?" He got up and moved closer. He kneeled in front of me and reached his hands towards my face. Unsure of what he was doing, I felt my heart begin to pound a little harder.

Index and middle fingers finding my temples and thumbs resting against my jaw line, I felt our minds meld into one. His presence was like the scent of a candle drifting into my mind, slowly filling the space, finding every nook and crany.

"If there is anything that you don't want me to see, just imagine closing a box around it and I won't look." He whispered. Both of our eyes were closed, and even though I couldn't see that his were closed, I could _feel_ it. I felt him stepping through my mind, glancing around at all that was there. It was a bit unnerving, yet I also felt as though I wasn't alone anymore; I didn't have to keep everything locked away to face on my own. For once in my life, someone could actually, truly know how I felt. A sudden memory flooded my mind:

"_Anthony__? __Sorry__, __practice __was __a __bit __longer __than __usual__. __You __want __to __just __order __take__-__out__? __Ant__!" __I __come __in __the __house__, __tired __from __Cross __Country __practice__, __but __feeling __refreshed__. __I __search __the __house __for __my __uncle __since __he__'__s __not __answering __me__. __I __look __everywhere he usually is__; __the __living __room__, __kitchen__, __garden__; __but __he __isn__'__t __anywhere __to __be __found__.  
_"_Anthony__!" __I scream. __He __hates __when __I __scream__, __but __I__'__m __starting __to __freak __out__. __He __never __leaves __the __house __without __either __calling __me __or __leaving __a __note __because __he__'__s __sick__. __Especially __now __that __he__'__s __gotten __so __weak__, __he __usually __just __has __me __go __do __all __the __errands__. Cancer is a terrible disease.  
__I __run __through __the __house__, __screaming __his __name__, __looking __in __every __room__. __Finally __after __looking __in __the __garage __to __make __sure __the __car i__s __still t__here__, __I __decide __to __look __in __his __room__. He hates being in his room because it makes him feel sick.  
__He__'__s __in __bed__, __sleeping__. __How __could __he __sleep __through __all __the __commotion __I __just __made__? __I __walk __into __the __room __slowly__.  
_"_Ant__?" __I __call __out __softly__. __In __the __back __of __my __mind__, __I __know__. __I __just __know__, __but __I __won__'__t __allow __myself __to __believe __it__. "__Ant__, __it__'__s __time __to __wake __up __now__." __I __reach __out __with __a s__haking __hand __and __touch __his __exposed __arm__. __I__'__ve __never __felt __flesh __so __cold__._

I gasped through the tears, trying to rip myself away from the Doctor and his Vulcan-like mind meld.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry. Some old memories will resurface. Just stay with me." His voice calmed me a little.

It's then that I realized that I'm in his mind the same way that he was in mine. At first, I felt guilty snooping around in his mind, but then I figured that he would also put his secrets into a box. I was able to tell immediately that he felt me walking through his mind because his whole body went rigid.

The emotions that flooded my veins were so sharp and deep I thought I was going to drown in them. So much pain and guilt and loss. I watched as his home planet burned and flashes of his family passed by in a blurry slideshow. I reached out and placed my hands over his, wishing I could find some way to convey how sorry I was. In my mind, I felt him acknowledge my sympathy.

Finally, after what felt like a long time, he pulled away, looking at me solemnly. The darkness in his eyes sent a chill up my spine.

"What is it, Doctor?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen, not any of it." As always, his answers left me with more questions than I began with.

"What does that mean?"

"You aren't supposed to be having these memory lapses. It can put the whole future at stake."

"How? What's causing it?" I thought of the floating blue aliens that I met last time I was with the Doctor. "_Who__'__s _causing it?"

"Something that has been monitoring this planet. Whatever this thing wants, it has put a dampener on your thoughts. Whenever you think about something for too long, or something that can possibly expose them, they send an electrical impulse to your brain. It induces a temporary memory lapse."

"_What?_ Can it cause permanent damage?" The steady, unwavering expression on the Doctor's face freaked me out more than seeing a flicker of _anything _on his face would. That stony coldness made me want to scream. "Don't you dare lie to me, Doctor." My voice was quiet and laced with poison.

"I don't know." The stillness of his face and flatness of his voice forced me believe that he's telling the truth.

"How can this damage the future?" Although every cell in my body begged to get away from the emotionless void of the Doctor, I stared unflinchingly into his bottomless eyes. Neither of us blinked or looked away for a while, until, finally, he spoke.

"We have to stop it."

"Okay."

"It might be dangerous."

"What if it's not?" The Doctor stared deep into my eyes, as if searching my soul for any ounce of fear.

Satisfied with what he saw, he jumped to his feet, rushing for the door. "Alons-y!"


	4. Meeting the Neighbors

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Doctor Who. This is a nonprofit fan fiction.

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Neighbors**

I grabbed my knapsack before running out the door after the Doctor. He was heading for the main entrance of the campus when I grabbed his arm and lead him to the student parking lot as I simultaneously sent a text to Shannen:

_Gota use car. Wher r u?_

Thankfully, wherever Shannen ended up going, it didn't involve the use of our shared car. Before I could protest, the Doctor was already sitting behind the wheel.

"What are you doing? You can't drive!" I accused, standing by the door.

"Yes, I can. Now get in!" After standing there unsure for a moment, I ran around to the passenger side. I hated being a passenger.

To my surprise, he was actually a decent driver. Soon enough, we were parked in the alley that I first saw him running from. At the far end, in the shadows, was the same blue police box that I remembered from the first time seeing the Doctor. I remembered that he called it a TARDIS. Excitedly, I ran in front of him and ran my fingers over the old wood doors.

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors and I followed him inside with the same thrill that I felt seven years back, the first time I had met him. Just like those few amount years ago, the bigger-on-the-inside TARDIS filled me with wonder and amazement.

"I missed this." I admitted. The Doctor ignored my comment, turning dials and pressing buttons on the control console.

Still in my dazed state, I started when the Doctor was suddenly beside me, waving the sonic screwdriver around my head.

"Why are you doing that again?" I leaned away from the annoying, whirring noise.

"To track the signal back to its source," he explained before running back to the console and plugging the screwdriver into something, "so the TARDIS can follow it."

He ran around the circular helm, spinning knobs and pushing buttons, and finally throwing down a lever. The TARDIS jerked and jolted as the blue-green cylinder pulsed up and down at the center of the controls. Just like I remembered, the machine made a loud whirring and grinding sound before suddenly stopping, causing me to stumble.

"Isn't quite the smoothest ride, is it?" I complained. When I looked over at the Doctor, there were black-rimmed glasses perched on his nose and he was staring at a screen. His eyebrows were pinched together, an expression of deep thought etched on his face. I realized that he made that face a lot.

"What is it?"

"I think it's time that you met your neighbors."

* * *

… … … … …

* * *

After leading me to the hugest walk-in closet I've ever seen and equipping me with an orange space suit, we stepped out of the TARDIS. We were on a different planet! Though the air seemed to be squeezing me in a tight embrace, it was brilliant.

"Abigail Lynn Brooks, welcome to Venus." There was a smile in the Doctor's voice.

"Oh! Doctor, this is so beautiful!"

Before he could say anything else, a group of aliens appeared in front of us. Shocked, I let out a small screech. They had some menacing-looking devices pointed at us. I didn't have to think too hard to figure out they were guns. These creatures were tall with big barrel-like chests and long limbs. Their feet resembled flippers the way they were flat and wide.

The Doctor showed his hands in an act of surrender and I followed his example.

"Who are you?" The leader of them asked.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Abby." The Doctor introduced.

"Why are you here?" The alien asked, blinking one of his three pairs of vibrant golden eyes.

"Well, it seems that you lot have been dampening my friend's thoughts. I need to know why and what you are doing to the Earth?"

Just then, more of the aliens appeared out of thin air like ghosts, just a suddenly as before. They must have had some kind of cloaking device to conceal themselves like that. One of the new arrivals stepped up to us. This one was taller than all of the others. The Doctor stuck his hands straight up in the air and bowed his head.

"Emperor Kilzowack." He acknowledged the being. Unsure of myself, I just stood there, staring.

"Do you not respect the king?" Another of the newer aliens demanded from me.

"I-I...I'm sorry?" I babbled, stepping back.

"Abby, follow my example." The Doctor muttered urgently. I looked at his ridiculous posture.

"Pfft. I'm not doing _that__! _It's looks so stupid." Suddenly, all of those weird gun things were pointed right at me and I felt all the blood drain from my face. Without hesitation, I did as the Doctor had instructed.

"You are human. How have you reached this planet so quickly? Your species isn't this advanced." The Emperor questioned. "You may relax," he added, as if suddenly realizing that our hands were still held high.

"What you are doing is wrong. It is illegal under the universal laws of the Shadow Proclamation," the Doctor said sternly. "Soon, your species will learn of these laws, but before you are declared guilty, I suggest that you listen to me."


	5. A Conference with Emperor Kilzowack

_**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Doctor Who. This is a nonprofit fan fiction.

**Chapter 5: A Conference with Emperor Kilzowack**

"You're words are not human. How do you know about universal laws? You look just like her, but you do not dress as oddly. She wears something to be protected from our environment, but you wear nothing. You're technology is too advanced to be from her world." Emperor Kilzowack examined. Dumbfounded, I glanced over at the Doctor. In all my amazement and wonder at seeing the surface of a new world, I hadn't noticed his lack of a space suit.

A smirk tugged at the edge of the Doctor's lips. "Oh, I like you."

"Guards, teleport us to the conference room." The emperor demanded and in the blink of an eye, we were in a big room with high walls painted in a color that didn't exist on Earth.

The Venusian king gestured for us to sit in chairs across from the high table in front of us. Like little kids, we had to climb into the seats since they were so tall.

"Tell me about this 'Shadow Proclamation'." Emperor Kilzowack ordered. The Doctor explained to him about the laws and how every planet and every galaxy is required to follow the basic laws of the universe, which are laid out in the Shadow Proclamation. Since Earth is still considered a primitive planet, more advanced civilizations are not to interfere with it. I tried not to take offence to the word "primitive".

"So, then, Doctor, who are you that you have such knowledge?"

"I am from a planet very far from here. From a different galaxy, in fact." He answered.

"And what planet might that be?"

"One that isn't around anymore."

"What do you mean?" The king demanded.

" It was destroyed along with my race." The Doctor answered gravely.

"And what race might that be?"

"The Time Lords."

The image of the burning planet that I saw in his mind flashed before my eyes and I felt a pang of loss. Without thinking, I reached out and took hold of the Doctor's hand.

King Kilzowack nodded solemnly.

"I need to know what you are doing to the planet. Why are you messing with the Earth's weather patterns and atmospheric pressure?"

"All we wish to do is find some way to understand the limits of the live on Earth. We want to find some way to coexist with the humans."

"But why? Why do you want to be with us?" I asked, speaking up for the first time since coming to this new building.

"Imagine all the possibilities! So much creativity comes from your planet! Combined with our technology and intellect, think of all the things we could accomplish." Kilzowack enthused. For some reason, I questioned these motives. How could this race of peoples want to work equally with a species that is so far behind them?

"So, you you saying that you want to work alongside humans as equals?" I asked, raising a suspicious brow.

"Well, of course you're species is far less superior than ours, but we can help you to reach our level and together we can do so much!" What looked like a smile appeared on the Venusian's face. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Abby, he's telling the truth. The Venusians are one of the most peaceful races in the universe. They only result to violence in order to protect themselves. They do not think of conquest or enslavement." The Doctor tried to calm my suspicions. These ideas seemed to appall Emperor Kilzowack.

"Oh, of course not! We never aspire to such things!"

"Then why are you harming us?" I demanded, my voice starting to raise. I was raising my voice at a king, but I didn't care.

"Harming you? We are not harming you! We are experimenting. We are trying to find a way to create an atmosphere that both our kind can live in."

"So you are torturing us with acid rain, destroying our deserts, and melting our ice caps?" My voice oozed scorn.

"Abby, calm down." The Doctor's voice allowed for no argument.

"Torture? We are not trying to torture anyone. We just know so little about the life on your planet." Kilzowack seemed deeply hurt by the accusation.

"Emperor Kilzowack, I can tell you now that you won't be finding that answer anytime soon, but there are other ways that you can learn about the human race." The Doctor told him.

An idea sparked into my mind. "Of course! Doctor, we need to get back to the TARDIS! I know what we can do."


	6. Abby's Solution

**_DISCLAIMER:_ **I do not own Doctor Who. This is a nonprofit fan fiction.

**Chapter 6: Abby's Solution**

The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS doors for me, and I pushed passed him eagerly. Quickly, I stripped myself from the orange space suit; undressing always seemed to be easier. I grabbed my knapsack from where I felt it on the floor and rummaged through it. Inside I found a needle and elastic band. When I noticed the questioning look on the Doctor's expressive face, I explained that I brought it along in case we needed any first aid supplies. This was the bag I brought with me when my class went on a fieldtrip to a hospital a week ago. We each shadowed either a doctor or a nurse that day. I loved it.

Using my teeth, I tied the rubber band around my arm tightly. Once I cleaned the injection site with a sterile wipe, I stuck the needle expertly into my arm and drew a vile of blood. I patched up the tiny wound with a band aid before slipping back into the space suit. With my knapsack and blood-filled needle in hand, I lead the way out of the TARDIS.

Emperor Kilzo and his guards stood outside waiting for us. I held out the vile of blood for him to examine.

"This is my blood. It is a necessary liquid for humans to survive. It carries oxygen and nutrients to our tissues and organs. It is needed to removes carbon dioxide, lactic acid, and other harmful things from our bodies. It also transports our hormones. The liquid that it is made up of is called "plasma" and there are two kinds of blood cells: red blood cells and white blood cells. Red blood cells are what carry the oxygen, and white blood cells are what help us to ward off infections. Platelets help our blood clot so that we won't bleed to death if we get a wound." I explained to him, handing him the needle.

I dug around in the knapsack for the bottle of water I never took out of it. "And this is water. It is what we drink." The Doctor interrupted me to explain just how important and vital water is to Earth and its life. I gave the knapsack to the Kilzowack, telling him that it contained human medical supplies.

Emperor Kilzowack thanked us wholeheartedly and promised not to interfere with Earth's environment anymore, or my thought processes, so long as I promised not to rat them out. I agreed; it would probably cause widespread panic with the idiots that couldn't handle the idea of not being alone in the universe. I followed the Doctor back into the TARDIS, ready to go home and have things be normal once again, yet not exactly wanting to say goodbye. I knew that the Doctor would leave, and I was probably not going to see him again.

While the Doctor danced around console, controlling our departure, I sat in the leather chair, watching him intently.

"Amazing race, the Venusians. They are the species that humans make first contact with, well _official_ first contact. Later on in the Venusian-Human relationship, you do find a way to coexist on one planet, but it requires the making of a whole knew species." The Doctor rambled on with his intersting information.

"So the Humans and Venusians end up mating together?"

"Yes! And there you have it, the only way that Humans and Venusians can coexist on the same planet without the help of technology. Then this new race becomes the Ambassadors to the Humans and Venusians, the easiest way for the two races to communicate."

I found that I wasn't thinking about the Venusians anymore, but instead all the comments the Doctor made about me and preserving the future. When he first saw me, he called me _Doctor _Abigail Lynn Brooks. He didn't remember me as the girl whose math teacher blew up. Then, when he found out my thoughts were being dampened, such dark silence overtook him.

"Doctor, what is it that I do?" I asked suddenly, interrupting his history lesson of things that I would never live to see.

"What?" He looked over at me.

"You called me doctor. You said it was such an honor to see me. Obviously, you didn't remember me as the high school girl that you first met. So what is it that I do that you would be so pleased to see me?" I stared right at him, ready to catch a glimpse of anything within his features.

"I cannot tell you anything. Foreknowledge is dangerous. It can rip a hole in time."

"But obviously I do something important, right?" I asked, keeping a keen eye on him. His eyebrows lifted by just a hair and his eyes dilated slightly.

"I can't tell you."

I smirked knowingly at him. "You just did."

The Doctor stared at me for a while, not daring to move or say a thing. "That's why you didn't see anything of the psychic paper," was all he said. This confused me.

"What?"

"The psychic paper. When I showed you the psychic paper when you were in high school, all you saw was the blank paper because you analyze everything you see. You don't just accept things, you have to pick them apart by the tiniest of details." A huge, awed smile crossed his face. "That's why you are so brilliant."

I found myself smiling back.

The Doctor landed the TARDIS in the same alley that he had before. He leaned against the doorway of the TARDIS, smiling down at me as we said our goodbyes.

"Will I ever see you again, Doctor?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know. All of time and space, who knows what might happen?" That statement gave me more hope than disappointment for some reason.

For the first time since I lost my uncle, a real, genuine smile reached my face. "Thank you, Doctor. For everything."

He smiled back at me before disappearing into the TARDIS. I stood there, watching the strange, wonderful police box vanish for what I thought was the last time.


	7. Epilogue

_**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Doctor Who. This is a nonprofit fan fiction.

**Epilogue**

Three years after seeing the Doctor for the last time, I learned what had made me so important to the future. I was working as doctor for just over a year when I made my great discovery. Almost close to closing time, I was working in the lab, so close to my breakthrough. Every day for the past seven months, I was researching and experimenting with new equations and chemicals. All the effort, frustration, and hard word hard paid off. I had found the cure for cancer.

It took eight months of experiment after experiment to make sure the medication was correct. In the clinical trials, it was 98% successful. Now, as long as the cancer was detected early enough, the infected person could be saved. Thanks to this discovery, I was invited to a medical conference with all the top scientists and medical researchers.

While I was giving my speech, I noticed someone walk in late. Only it was no ordinary person. The man that walked in was the man that had given me hope to fight through all the tough times. It was the Doctor. I smiled at him, continuing on with my lecture without interruption.

After explaining my research and the medication I had developed, reporters started asking questions.

"Dr. Brooks, this was no doubt a very complicated, frustrating discovery. What helped to keep you motivated?" One young reporter asked.

My eyes scanned the crowd, looking for the Doctor. When I found him, I felt myself smiling. "A strange man with a blue box."


End file.
